


The Clue in the Denim

by Serafina360



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M, no one really knows the relationship is going on yet, well maria didn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serafina360/pseuds/Serafina360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hill drops by Avengers tower for a brief meeting with Coulson to find him fixing the coffeepot, in jeans. She's not quite sure what to make of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clue in the Denim

Maria Hill could count on one hand the number of times she had seen Coulson in jeans. It was a rare sight for the dedicated agent watcher. She wasn’t positive that he had actually been conscious for at least two of the instances. So, she could be excused for her total shock at seeing him bending over the counter to fiddle with a monstrosity of a coffee maker in faded and battered jeans.

She glanced at her watch. She was here on time. JARVIS had let her in with no complaint. This was definitely their meeting and that was definitely Phil Coulson.

Her gaze flicked over to Barton, slumped over the island and ogling Coulson’s rear. Empty coffee mugs were scattered around the kitchen

“Coulson,” Maria said in greeting.

Barton’s gaze slid over to her before returning to sightseeing.

“Have a seat, Hill,” Coulson said, “I’m almost finished.”

“He’s trying to fix the coffee machine,” Barton added.

“I gathered,” Maria said, joining him at the island. “Where’s the rest of your team? Don’t you run on caffeine?”

“Everyone else gave up on Phil and went to the Starbucks in the lobby.”

“And why isn’t Stark fixing it? I hear that’s kind of his thing.”

“He doesn’t know. I think he’s still asleep,” Barton said.

“And you are not telling him,” Coulson said, finally turning around.

“Why not?” Hill had to ask. “Surely it’s faster than this.” She waved a hand at Coulson and his perplexing outfit.

“We won’t see him for days and when we get it back, it’ll fly,” Barton said.

“No one is telling Stark,” Coulson said, punctuating the statement with some plastic bit from the machine.

“Fine,” Hill said, throwing her hands up. “Now where are those reports you promised me?”

Coulson frowned and his gaze flicked unconsciously to the ceiling as he tried to remember. His eyes widened a fraction and he looked at Barton. Barton blinked at him. Coulson made some sort of twitchy face signal at him.

“Oooh,” Barton said. He looked at Hill. He looked completely guilty.

Hill sighed. “What happened?”

“I got a bit busy,” Coulson said, going for nonchalant. Hill narrowed her eyes at him and his ragged jeans.

Barton snorted. She looked at him, then she looked at Barton’s jeans. They were the same worn out faded blue as Coulson’s pair, only his had holes as well.

“Coulson, who’s jeans are you wearing?” Hill asked.

Barton and Coulson stared at each other, then at the wall. Refusing to look at her, Barton’s hand inched up from the countertop.

“Well it took you long enough,” Hill said. “You picked a hell of a time to get a sex life, Coulson.”

He spluttered. It was kind of funny.

“By tomorrow, Coulson,” she said, already heading for the door. “And get Stark to fix the coffee maker. Barton has no more faith in your mechanical talents than anyone else, he just stayed to ogle your ass.”


End file.
